VA CONTEST
by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX
Summary: A contest for Vampire Academy stories. Write a story or one shot about a topic I give you... FULL INFORMATION INSIDE! Give it a try please :
1. Contest Information

_**So I thought of this idea while eating ice cream. I have always wanted to hold a contest… so yeah.**_

_**-Nicole**_

* * *

**Basically I will give you a one or two word subject and you will have to make a story or one-shot out of it. If you want to do a one shot, please PM me first about it.**

_**Example:**_** I will give you a subject/topic. Such as: Beach, Storm, Office, etc.**

**RULES**

**-You have to make a story or one-shot out of the subject/topic I give you.**

**-You can make it any rating.**

**-It can be any category (Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, etc.).**

**- You can have any pairing.**

**-You MAY NOT ask your fans to vote for you.**

**-No song-fics.**

**-PM me about the story title so I can add a chapter to this with all the others.**

**-You MAY NOT vote for your own story, but may vote for others.**

**-Only Vampire Academy stories.**

**-Only one entry per person/account.**

**-You MAY NOT continue to finish an un-completed story after voting starts.**

**-Only English language stories!**

**-One shots must be AT LEAST 1,000 words.**

***Additional things may be added later.**

**VOTING**

**- Guests may vote, just drop a review.**

**- Anyone can vote.**

**- People with accounts may vote through PM-ing me or dropping a review here.**

**- You may ONLY vote ONCE for each subject.**

**WHAT YOU ARE VOTING FOR**

**Best One-shot-**

**Best COMPLETE story-**

**Best UN-COMPLETE story-**

**Best Romance story-**

**Best Adventure story-**

**Best Angst story-**

**Best Crime story-**

**Best Drama story-**

**Best Family story-**

**Best Fantasy story-**

**Best Friendship story-**

**Best General story**

**Best Horror story-**

**Best Humor story-**

**Best Hurt/Comfort story-**

**Best Mystery story-**

**Best Poetry story-**

**Best Parody story-**

**Best Sci-Fi story-**

**Best Spiritual story-**

**Best Supernatural story-**

**Best Suspense story-**

**Best Tragedy story-**

**Best Western story-**

**Best Adrian/Sydney story-**

**Best Rose/Dimitri story-**

**Best Lissa/Christian story-**

**Best Adrian/Rose story-**

**Best Lissa/Rose story-**

**Best Christian/Rose story-**

**TIMELINE**

**-You may enter at any time from now to November 1****st****.**

**-Voting starts November 1****st****.**

**-Voting ends December 3****rd**

**-You have from now to November 1****st**** to work on your stories.**

***Additional things may be added later.**

**AWARDS**

**-Bragging Rights**

**-Getting your writing looked at by fans :)**

***I do not know how to do banners so if anyone would be kind enough to explain how (and what you use to make it... make sure it is FREE), then I will be very grateful and banners will become an award**

**ADDITIONAL**

**- PM me that you want to join and I will give you a Topic.**

**- Ask to write a One-shot. I would like to have a couple stories.**

**- If you plan on voting and/or submitting to participate in writing a story Favorite and/or Follow this so you will be updated with changes and additional things.**

**-You can tell fans ABOUT the contest, but not ask them to vote for you.**

* * *

_**I could not think of a name for this contest for the life of me, so if any of you have any ideas let me know and I will change the title VA CONTEST.**_

_**Good luck!**_

_**-Nicole**_


	2. Example

_**Example for the contest.**_

* * *

**Topic: Flowers**

**Rated: k+**

**Type: One-shot**

**Pairing: Rose/Dimitri**

**Category: Romance/Mystery**

**Word Count: 1,183**

* * *

Rose groaned as she heard her alarm blaring next to her, resting on the nightstand. She reached her hand over and slammed it down over the top. She pushed the duvet off her small body and looked over at her roommate and best friend, Vasilisa Dragomir.

_Their friendship started in Kindergarten, when Rose spotted Lissa in the corner being bullied. Rose walked over there and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. The two boys were laughing and pointing a her, saying that she was a dragon because her last name was Dragomir. So she decided to take matters into her own hands, because obviously no one else would. Rose walked up to the two boys and pulled her fist back, sucsesfully hitting the one of them. They both stopped immediately and while one held his cheek and cryed, the other's eyes were as wide as saucers. _

"_Now leave her alone!" Rose shouted. They nodded and quickly ran to the other side of the room. As Rose went to comfort Lissa, the teacher approached her, lecturing her how she shouldn't hit people._

Rose was brought back to the present when she heard snapping.

"What?" She asked Lissa, the one who was snapping her fingers.

"You kinda zoned out." Lissa's voice was heavy with sleep.

"Oh. Well sorry. I'm going to take a shower now."

Lissa nodded and walked towards one bathroom, and Rose headed towards the other bathroom.

**-Flowers-**

Her black leather jacket that was placed over a red tank top flowed slightly as Rose walked towards her and Lissa's apartment door. Her black heels clicked in rhythm with each her steps.

Rose opened the door. Lissa had already left for collage by the time she got dressed.

As she closed the wooden door, her brown eyes spotted a tiny white envelope.

Her curiosity grew more and more each passing second. She was debating about waiting to open it or opening it now.

_You know what, screw it._ She thought as she tore open the delicate paper roughly.

Inside was a folded paper with a tiny Rose drawn on it.

Rose opened the paper up and inside read:

_Look next to the doorway. You will find a gift, beautiful._

_~You Secret Admirer._

Your Secret Admirer. What are we, in second grade?

Rose sighed and looked down next to the doorway.

And what lay there was beautiful.

There was one white Daisy.

**-Flowers-**

Rose had always had a secret obsession with Daisies that only Lissa knew about. So who could have sent her the Daisy?

The question played through her head like a broken record over and over throughout the school day. Everyone was caught off guard with how quite she was. Rose always found something to talk about.

**-Flowers-**

Each day before Rose left for Collage, she found a Daisy resting delicately on the floor next to her apartment door. Each day it would double. The notes also got sweeter each time she opened them.

Rose kept it a secret. She felt giddy that someone had a 'crush', if you would call it that, and called her beautiful, even though she didn't know who it was.

Her closet was building up with Daisies and Rose didn't know where else to put them.

The door slammed shut and Rose jumped. Lissa was home.

_Crap._

The Daisies were lying on the floor in front of her black closet because Rose wanted to count how many she had. She thought Lissa would be home later tonight.

She feverishly tried to stuff them into her closet without ruining them, but stopped when she heard Lissa's voice.

"Why do you have so many flowers in your closet?"

"Um. Well, it's a long story. What are you doing home so early any way?"

"My boss let me off because it wasn't that busy." Lissa worked at a restaurant down the block, and usually spent time with her boyfriend, Christian Ozera, when she got off.

"Now answer my question. Why are there so many flowers in your room?" She demanded.

"Okay. Well every day before I leave there is a note tapped to the door and flowers next to the doorway…" She continued to explain how the flowers doubled each day and how she had no idea how the 'Admirer' knew she loved Daisies.

By the time she finished, Lissa was staring wide-eyed at her.

"What?"

"What? What! That is all you have to say! You have an _admirer _and all you can say is 'What'!" Lissa exploded. She then rushed into a million different questions. Like why didn't I tell her sooner, who do you think it is, etc.

"Whoa, Liss. Take a deep breath. I didn't tell you early because, I don't know, I guess I was happy that to excited that I didn't realize. I was in my own little world. And I don't know who it is… if I did I wouldn't be standing here trying to think of who was sending these things to me." Rose answered.

"Oh. Well come on! We have to find out who it is!"

An hour later Rose wanted to drop dead. Lissa was trying to match handwriting, see if there was a scent (other than the flower scent) on the note, flowers, or envelope; and thinking of every boy that knew me… which was a lot.

"Okay Liss. Let's head to bed. I'm tired and tomorrows a Friday so we can research some more after school.

**-Flowers-**

For another week Rose received more notes and Daisies. He closet was filled with flowers and clothes, while the notes filled her nightstand drawer.

Rose had a plan to find out who her Admirer was. That is why she woke up early.

She got ready and by the time she was done, Lissa was just waking up.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked.

"I have a plan…" Rose explained the plan and Lissa's face lit up.

"That is great! I am sure it will work!"

Thirty minutes later Lissa left for work and Rose started with her plan. She pressed herself against the door and looked through the peephole.

When she was finally going to give up, a figure caught her eye. The figure was tall, very tall, and was defiantly male. He had chin-length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

She gasped. The male tapped a note to the door and placed the flowers down next to the door way. It was Dimitri Belikov. Her crush… no not crush. She loved him.

She tore open the door and ran to him.

"Wait!" She cried. He turned, shocked that he was caught.

"I love you." She said, "Thank you for the Daisies and notes. They always made my day and made me feel special."

Dimitri smiled, "I love you too. Be my girlfriend."

"Yes."

* * *

**Sorry if it wasn't the best, but it is about four in the morning and I have to get up early tomorrow.**

**I hope this gave you an idea of how to use the topics!**

**-Nicole**


	3. Participants and Questions

Hi! So now I am going to write the participants in the contest so far. If I miss you, please let me know. I have a habit of doing that sometimes.

* * *

**Participants:**

**NekkaLovesChocolate**

**DimitriBelikovLoverXxX**

**Ash Woody**

**OreoBarrelRacer29**

**DoveLoveMist**

**Charboday**

**TheBookShelf**

**Little-Clementine**

**FreedomWriter2010**

**RoseHathaway17**

**FangedGirl**

**MyShatteredGlass**

**LuverGurl10621**

* * *

If I miss spelled anyone's pen name, I am so sorry. Autocorrect either did it, or I couldn't read my hand writing…

* * *

_**Questions:**_

**Can it be AU (Altenate Universe)?**

_**Yes, it can be AU, AH, OOC whatever. As long as it is a Vampire Academy fan-fic than it is fine! :)**_

**What is the deadline?**

_**All participants have to stop writing on November 1**__**st**__**. After voting is over, you may continue your story. There is a TIMELINE on the '1**__**st**__** chapter' (info) about when the deadlines are and when voting starts etc. It will most likely have things added on in the future.**_

**Is there a certain 'deadline' to join?**

_**Any time between now and November 1**__**st**__** you may join. But keep in mind that if you join a week before November 1**__**st**__** than you will most likely not be able to complete your story (If it is a story) until after voting is over.**_

**If you have any more questions feel free to ask!**

* * *

Those are questions that were asked, I thought about to clear up any confusion, or that I thought I should just mention.

-Nicole


	4. Another Participant

I apologize again to you!

So for some unknown reason I forgot someone (I most likely got distracted).

So another participant is **Lex panda a lover- Mrs. belikov**

It keeps not showing the pen name so just take out the spaces.

She is an awesome girl! Go check out her stories! :D

-Nicole


	5. Timeline Change: IMPORTANT

**TIMELINE**

Deadline

January 20th

Voting Begins

January 25th

Voting Ends

February 24th

*May be changed

* * *

_I changed the deadline because I understand a lot of people just found out about the contest or got a topic etc. Also tons of people have school or don't always have access to a computer. It is also hard to write a full story in about two-three months._

_Any questions or concerns just review or PM me! :)_

XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX


	6. Participants and Questions 2

**PARTICIPANTS SO FAR: (Ones in **_**bold italics **_**have spaces that need to be taken out, due to FF not letting me put their Pen Name on it)**

**SuperEvilPorcupine**

**Catebrazil **

_**Lex panda a Lover- Mrs. Belikov  
**_

**KayKay1997**

**ItaSaku1**

**HazZel and CriMson**

**Only The Lucky**

**XxXLostLoveGetsFoundXxX**

**Aleeta6**

**Lifes-a-beech7878**

**Valerie Belikova**

_** xX. Elly. Mellark. Belikova. Xx**_

**RozaRoseBelikov**

**CupcakeQueenForever**

**XxLost-In-The-EchoxX**

**IHatePotatoes**

**MyShatteredGlass**

**xX Dimka's girl 4 ever Xx**

**Dimkaisshmexy24**

**FreedomWriter2010**

**TheBookShelf**

**Little-Clementine**

**Ash Woody**

**RozaHathaway17**

**Charboday**

**OreoBarrelRacer29**

**Complicated Days**

**Mrs Dimitri BelikovaXxX **

**DoveLoveMist**

**NekkaLovesChocolate**

**DimitriBelikovLoverXxX**

**LuverGurl10621**

* * *

If you are missing, please let me know! Also if I have not gotten back to you about a topic I am terribly sorry and PLEASE let me know that also! :)

XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX

* * *

**QUESTION(S):**

**Can it be based on Bloodlines?**

**Yes, it can, as long as it has VA characters in it, then you can do it (and it has to be a VA topic, no crossovers!)**

* * *

Any questions, comments, concerns, please drop a review or PM me :)

XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX


	7. Deadline Ended: EXTREMELY IMPORTANT

_OK, so today is the deadline for the contest. If I could have everyone who is participating PM or review that they are, and what their story title is by Jan. 24__th__. It is really important that you do that!_

_The voting starts on the 25__th__ Eastern Time, so I probably will have either a poll or people can either review or PM me… not sure yet._

_You may put an Author's Note up saying that the voting will start on the 25th so people know, but you may not ask them to vote for you, it wouldn't be fair to do that.  
_

_Thanks, and good luck!  
_

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


	8. VOTING! :)

Voting starts today, below are the list of the people who responded saying they were participating. If I come across anymore that did not respond to me, but did put up the story, I will add it, or if someone gets back to me before the voting is over, I will add them.

I decided not to do it under categories (Hurt/Comfort, Angst, pairings, etc.) Just as best one-shot, two-shot, three-shot, short story, and unfinished story, and completed story. Than it will be a poll where you can vote for your favorite story out of all of them (but not until later.)

* * *

So here are the people participating!:

Lexpanda a lover- (Take out spaces) – 71 Broadway Apartments

xX Dimka's girl 4 ever Xx – Like Moth To a Flame

IHatePotatoes - The Broken Promise

RozaRoseBelikov- The old girl and the new guy

AlyssaNight – The Doctor's Visit

Only The Lucky – Wounds Of My Heart

TheBookShelf – Repentance

Ash Woody – Winter

xX. Elly. Mellark. Belikova .Xx (Take out the spaces) – Te Amo

RozaHathaway17 – I'll Guard Your Body, You Guard My Heart

MandLMacerForLife – The Lifesaver

Roza. Dimka. Reader (Take out the spaces) - Holiday

Complicated Days - Get Your Heart Racing (it is inside his story "Behind Closed Doors")

ItaSaku1 is entering, but I had forgotten to give her a topic when she had asked me awhile back, and I feel SO bad about that, so her deadline is a month from now :)

* * *

That's it. Tomorrow sometime I will post what category they go under, but for now, it is up so you can read the stories :)

If one of the user names didn't show up please tell me. It is because FanFiction sometimes won't let me post words that are together, and what not.

Good Luck everyone!

XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX


	9. Where To Vote!

**EDIT:**

I have decided for voting that I am going to put a poll up where you can vote, instead of having it under categories. I will pick the top Five winners and put them up as a new poll so you can vote for which one is your favorite out of those :)

XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX


End file.
